Promise Me
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Huddy! Cuddy has triplets on the way, but they aren't out of danger just yet. No one is. And House has been planning a special something, but just what is it?
1. Accidents Happen

All good things must come to an end. Cuddy was lucky she wasn't dead, but the minute that creature curled into her lap it sealed her fate. And now she could only wait…because the harbinger of death had come. Maybe she wasn't dead, but she is dying.

"Nurse! Get this damn cat out of the way!" House poked the pristine white cat with his cane and its blue eyes stared up at House. It didn't move an inch from Cuddy's side.

With a look of sorrow in his eyes, House stared at the critically injured Cuddy. Her right leg was in a cast and her abdomen wrapped in bandages. Her once beautiful, clear skin was now covered in the ugliest of bruises.

Subconsciously, House ran a hand through Cuddy's hair which was still matted with blood. She looked so calm lying there in the hospital bed, the white sheets covering her in an angelic style. She was so beautiful…but so nearly dead. House could see her eyes moving under her eyelids.

_REM sleep… _House thought. _I wonder what she is dreaming about. _

(Flashback)

_Cuddy was on the road in her new Pontiac Grand Prix. Ok, so it was a little sporty for Cuddy, but for some reason…it just struck her. She liked it and not only that but it reminded her of her college years. She had a car just like this one then with a midnight blue color and a sporty body style. _

_She was exuberant when she signed her name on the papers that would make this car hers. It was like a blast from the past. But she got it in a four door…just in case she was pregnant or if having a baby ever happened. _

_Cuddy was so excited while she drove the streets of Princeton in her brand new car. There was nothing like taking a day off just to go shopping because you want to. And she needed it; it had been a while since she'd spent some time just having fun. She was driving down a highway when it happened. _

_There was no time to react. No time to even think. One minute Cuddy is in her new car and the next minute she isn't. There was a police chase going on the same road that Cuddy was driving on. She didn't know, it wasn't her fault, she didn't even see them coming. The suspect made a stupid move and at an excess of 100c mph, she slammed into the back of Cuddy's car. _

_Despite it being a new car, the seat belt failed and came undone suddenly. That was a lawsuit waiting to happen. But Cuddy was thrown through the windshield and onto the busy street about 10 feet from her car. _

_House hoped that she was dreaming pleasantly, but he had no clue that this was the only thing being played over and over again in her sedated mind. She just kept reliving that accident. _

(End flashback)

Instead of a nurse coming into Cuddy's room in the ICU, an old female doctor with dying blonde hair came in. "Is something the matter, Dr. House?"

"Get this cat out of here." He said plainly. House had always hated cats, or any pet in general.

"Oh no." The old doctor whispered to herself. "This can't be…this simply cannot be."

House stared at the doctor as if she'd lost her mind. "What are you talking about, Dr. Randolph?"

She shook her frail head warily. "That cat is the harbinger of death, Dr. House. Frostfur predicts patients' deaths. She's never been wrong. In the last four hours of their life, Frostfur stays by their side and refuses to leave. She's going to die, Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy is going to die."

House was the typical skeptic that he was. If it didn't make sense, then it simply wasn't possible. "No cat can predict death. It doesn't make sense. Cuddy isn't going to die. Once we find that mysterious bleed, she'll be fine."

Currently, Cuddy was being given constant transfusions due to a mystery bleed. She was bleeding out, but no one could seem to find where it was. It was frustrating, but House had his team on it. Cuddy would be just fine, House just knew it.

Dr. Randolph laughed. "You are naïve, Dr. House. Nothing has to make sense for it to be true. Look at the cases that you take on—"

"They may not make sense at first," House retorted. "But they always do eventually."

"Eventually…" Dr. Randolph said quietly. "Frostfur will make sense to you eventually. She will be featured in the New England Journal of Medicine next month. We've studied her for years. She has never been wrong. Like a doctor, she makes her rounds here in the ICU, but she always stays with those who are going to die."

"You old age is getting to you."

"Try as you might to deny it, Dr. House. Not everything has to make sense for it to be true. You can pretend it isn't true, but in four hours when she is gone don't then tell me that I was right. If you don't believe in fate, then change Cuddy's. But you only have four hours to do it." Dr. Randolph nodded a goodbye and left.

House stood there, perplexed by what he was told. No matter how much of a skeptic he was, part of him felt that nagging anxiety that maybe it was true. Just maybe…

Within a few minutes, House found himself in the hospital's library. He managed to locate some of the written studies done by Dr. Randolph on this cat, Frostfur. She had predicted 100 deaths so far and she was only 3 years old. The cat was found wondering the hospital grounds and was brought in and raised in the ICU.

Every word that House read from this study was undeniably accurate. This cat could predict death. There were even personal accounts signed by patient's relatives on this cat. Some viewed it as a gatekeeper and many saw her as the harbinger of death.

But House was finding it hard to abandon his skepticism. For Cuddy's sake, he just might have to. These numbers didn't lie. But to House there had to be something more to it. If Cuddy were to live, House knew he'd have to outrun death, and death was impending in four hours.

House may make jokes about Cuddy's 'fun bags' and defy her every word, but there is something, a secret, within himself that he'd never admit to anyone. No one could know. Even Wilson wasn't too sure, but House loved Cuddy. Something he'd never say, but felt. And now he was regretting never having said it.

House tapped his cane on the floor. "House!" Chase's voice called from behind him. "I've got the test results!"

House turned around. "And?"

There was a pause and Foreman, Cameron, and Chase looked around at each other. "We still can't find it." Foreman admitted.

"It's like a phantom bleed." Cameron added.

"It's there somewhere." House said sternly. "Find it."

"We looked." Foreman argued. "It's not there."

"Well test results wouldn't indicate bleeding if it wasn't there, now would it?" House growled sarcastically.

"Then how are we going to find it?" Cameron asked.

"CT scan each organ system one by one."

"That could take all day!" Chase exclaimed.

"Cut 'all day' to four hours."

Foreman scoffed. "And how the hell do you expect us to do that!"

"I'm not expecting you to do it, I'm telling you to."

"If you want it done in four hours, then you can come help." Foreman was more than unhappy about this arraignment. Cameron and Chase just stood in stunned silence.

"I'll send Wilson to help." House said stolidly.

Cameron gasped. "This is Cuddy we are talking about! If you even care about her at all, you'd help her no matter what."

House stared at Cameron. He declined to help because he feared that someone would figure it out. Figure him out to be exact. But right now, he just looked heartless. "I'll be there in five minutes." House mumbled before walking past the team.

"Uhh…" Chase said. "Did he actually agree to help? Or am I dreaming?"

"I know." Cameron scratched her head. "If we're dreaming, this is a really good dream."

Foreman ushered them along. "Dreaming or not let's take the help anyway that we can get it."

House walked to the end of the hall and stopped. Doctors and nurses walked past him without a second glance, but for a moment, Dr. Gregory House's world came to a standstill. He remembered what Cuddy told him and he couldn't forget it.

(flashback)

_House was down in the ER five minutes before Cuddy was even wheeled in by the paramedics. But when she did come through the door, House was the first one by her side. He kept up with the rapidly moving paramedics at a surprising speed. _

_Cuddy was only semiconscious, but she knew House was there. "I need you to promise me…" _

"_That you won't die? Ok, you're not going to die. I promise." There was a hint of humor in House's voice. _

"_Promise me, House. Promise me that if I die—"_

_**Sorry, but you won't be finding out the promise anytime soon! Thanks for reading. This is my first "large scale" Huddy fic, so I hope I'm doing well. I got the inspiration for this story after reading about that cat in that hospice that can predict death. **_

_**Can Cuddy be saved? In the coming chapters, discover the promise that House must keep, the secret that Cuddy is holding, and the torrid affair between the two. Please R and R!!!**_


	2. House vs Cat

A promise to anyone is a word to keep, but to Dr. Gregory House a promise is a word to keep…pending upon the circumstances. A promise to take out the trash was meant to be broken to House, but a promise to Cuddy was as good as gold. But he would never admit it. He is in love with her…but would never tell her that. Would it change anything? Sure, it would change everything. And that's what bothered House: change.

Since Cuddy was House's case, and this is Cuddy we are talking about, they were allowed to jump to the front of the line for the CAT scan machine. Foreman and Chase loaded the unconscious Cuddy into the machine.

Cameron and House waited behind the glass. Out of curiosity, Cameron blurted out, "Why are you so compelled to help Cuddy?"

House was slightly disturbed by Cameron's observation, but his answer remained unabashed. "I need someone to sign my paychecks."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "C'mon House, you never deal with a patient directly. Why start with Cuddy?"

"And you never deal with a patient without an emotional tear fest, why start with Cuddy?" House fired back.

Cameron was stunned by House's answer that was not only rude and cold, but sadly true. Cameron was dealing with Cuddy's case without any real emotional involvement. Maybe it was the fact that Cuddy was her boss, but House's retort was causing Cameron to rethink her seemingly perfect moral basis. _Why am I so cold to Cuddy's case? She's my boss and I guess we're close…but I feel no real need to defend her. Does that make me coldhearted?_

_Well that shut her up. _House thought pleasantly to himself. Chase and Foreman came through the door. House lamely perked up as Chase and Foreman sat down, "Well, let's get started and save our favorite boss. Not unless I'm your favorite boss because in that case we'll save your least liked boss."

"Nothing like House's sarcasm to start the day." Foreman muttered to himself.

"How sarcastic!" House sneered at Foreman. "Did we wake up on the wrong side of the lab coat?"

Chase was beginning the scan on Cuddy's abdomen, when he glanced at Cameron. "Are you alright? You look like someone told you your best friend died?"

Before Cameron could even answer, House jumped in with, "Cuddy's not dead yet Cameron. Grieving can start in four hours." House subconsciously referred to Frostfur, whom was pacing outside of the room frantically, waiting to get back to Cuddy.

Foreman was looking over the scan and he placed his hands over his ears. "What's with that cat? If won't stop meowing, I'm going to—"

Cameron fell back down to reality. "Wait—that white cat…isn't that Frostyfur—"

"Frostfur." House corrected.

"Whatever. Isn't that the cat that predicts death?" Foreman and Chase looked at Cameron strangely. "Don't you guys read the hospital's newsletter? She was featured last month. From what I remember, this cat works in the ICU and stays with patients that are going to die in four hours. Snowfur—"

"It's Frostfur." House corrected in a growingly agitated voice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But she's never been wrong."

Foreman looked as if he were about to laugh. "We've seen House vs. God, but never House vs. cat. Don't tell me that you _actually_ believe this House?"

House hesitated to answer. This was Cuddy that they were talking about and House was willing to take anything into consideration. But he couldn't tell anyone that, it would allude to his feelings for Cuddy. It was a risk that he wasn't willing to take. "Cuddy is going to die in four minutes if you two don't stop talking and focus on the scan." A safe, evasive answer.

"I think I see a mass in her lower abdomen…" Chase started. He zoomed in on the spot. "A tumor?"

Everyone examined it closely. Foreman shook his head. "That's not a tumor…"

Cameron gasped. "It's a baby."

---------------------------------

Chase was doing a fetal ultrasound. He carefully stared at the monitor. Dr. Fallery, an OB/GYN, was consulting. She smiled. "It's a miracle. All of this trauma to the mother and the baby is still fine as if nothing happened. Vital signs are real strong."

"How far along?" Cameron asked.

"Oh…maybe close to two and a half, three months maybe." Dr. Fallery smiled widely.

"And she didn't know?" Foreman asked.

Dr. Fallery sighed. "I am her OB/GYN, but for the past five months Dr. Cuddy has stopped coming to her appointments. I know how much she wanted a baby, but after a while I saw her losing hope and she just stopped coming." She looked to House who was staring blankly into the distance. "I would like to admit her to Obstetrics."

"She's my patient." House said firmly.

"I just need to do more testing, Dr. House. The baby may look ok, but we are not sure of that. You can be her primary care provider…I really don't care, but at least allow me to keep an eye on the baby. I need her for a few hours."

"Fine." House nodded. "But we are going to keep looking for that bleed."

Cameron leaned over and whispered into Chase's ear. "Did House just agree to share the job of care with another doctor?"

Chase laughed a little. "I still don't believe that I just heard that."

-----------------------------------

House agreed to share the duties of care, but House was still the primary. Before he allowed any testing done on the baby, he first wanted and MRI. After completing the MRI, House and the team met in House's office.

"How do we diagnose a mysterious bleed?"

"Well we have to figure out where it's coming from first." Chase offered.

House was quick to shoot him down. "Apparently. After all bleeds have to come from _somewhere._"

"Maybe it's in her stomach?" Cameron questioned herself.

"We'd see it in the urine. Foreman help us out and offer an idea. If it makes you feel any better I'll sent you to break into Cuddy's house seeing that you are so good at it."

Foreman smiled a bitter smile. "Why are you sharing the case with Dr. Fallery? You would never do that in a million years, but apparently you'd do it for Cuddy."

"I need someone to make fun of. Cameron isn't suited for the big bust jokes."

Foreman leaned forward in his chair. "C'mon House, there has to be more to it than that. Even when I was sick, you were close but never too close. You cared, but in your House sort of way. You didn't even dare to share my case with another doctor; you wanted it all for yourself. But you're willing to share this case and believe that a cat is going to predict Cuddy's death."

House had no response.

Chase broke the silence, hoping to ease the tense situation. "How about her brain? Cuddy flew out of the windshield and 10 feet street."

"The MRI didn't show anything." Cameron shrugged Chase's idea off.

"Maybe it did and we just missed it."

Cameron laughed. "How are you going to miss a huge bleed in the brain? Ray Charles could have seen it and he is blind _and_ dead."

"Do you love Cuddy?" Foreman asked House brazenly. "Or maybe you care a little…but you wouldn't even do this if you cared just a little. A person like you would have to _actually_ love someone in order to go to this length for them."

Chase's attempts to keep the situation under a little bit of control was falling to pieces. "Foreman, could we at least stay on topic? The Dean of Medicine is dying and you want to argue about who House cares about. What does it matter anyway?"

House's frozen silence melted away. "Chase is right. It is in the brain…we just can't see it from the brain."

House started towards the elevator and the team followed in a confused haze. So much had happened in ten minutes that they weren't sure where the ripping current of the case would take them next. Foreman dropped trying to pry information from House and followed in step after Chase and House.

Cameron fell a little behind and kept to her silent thoughts. She wandered into House's office for a second. Cuddy's file was sitting right on House's desk. She was only going to be gone for a moment. She was sure that House wouldn't notice.

For some odd reason, House insisted on letting no one see Cuddy's file but himself. He claimed that it was only out of curiosity that House be able to keep Cuddy's file. He said that he was just finding new ways to invade Cuddy's privacy and keep the file was the perfect way. But something told Cameron that there was more to it than that.

Cameron glanced around and then picked the file up from House's desk. She flipped to the most recent page and found something that disturbed her. She looked in the upper corner for Dr. Fallery's extension and she intended to call it.

The phone rang once before being answered. "Dr. Catalina Fallery speaking."

"Hi, Dr. Fallery, it's Dr. Cameron."

Her voice was pleasant. "Well hello, Dr. Cameron. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"You lied to us. You knew this whole time that Cuddy was pregnant." Cameron's voice was dark.

"Well, I didn't have to tell you that. Dr. Cuddy wished that I told no one. So I didn't. You really shouldn't be sneaking around other people's file like that. Some things are no for you to judge or you to know."

Cameron was not satisfied with her answer. "Well, there is something else that you neglected to tell us about."

Dr. Fallery's voice on the other line sounded amused. "I know what you are going to ask. And that my dear, is something I won't tell you."

_**I just love cliffhangers. I can't wait to fit some real Huddy action in the next chapter!! Thanks so much for reading and please review. Reviews make me happy and keep me (and the story) alive!!**_


	3. The good and the bad

Dr. Fallery hung up the phone slowly, leaving Cameron on the other line with the sound of dead beeping. She raised her hands slowly to her face, rubbing her temples and bringing her skinny fingers through her frail brown hair. With a sigh, she called House's cell phone.

"House." He answered in his usual brash voice.

"It's Catalina, she knows."

Puzzled, House asked, "Who knows?"

"Cameron knows. She seems to have gotten to the file that you haphazardly left somewhere where one of your underlings could access it." Fallery's voice was rather agitated.

As House was having this conversation, he looked through the glass and into the room where Chase and Foreman were performing a lumbar puncture on Cuddy. He looked down the hall and saw Cameron walking down slowly, her eyes showed not a hint of the wrong that she had just done.

There was a silence on the other end as House waited for Cameron to approach him. "Sorry I was late. I had to make a bathroom stop." Cameron looked down and saw the cat, Frostfur, curled up at House's feet. Her eyes never leaving Cuddy.

There wasn't a flicker of emotion in House's eyes. "You get paid to work, not to take unexpected bathroom breaks when I have had a revelation and there is testing to be done." What could he do? This was the best cover that he could form at the moment.

"Who's on the phone?" Cameron asked innocently.

"Wilson." House lied. "Now go mind you own business and help the helpless Chase and Foreman."

Cameron didn't move. "I think they've got it. I think we could wait out here."

House heard the sigh of pure aggravation on the other end. "I'll have to call you back later, _Wilson_. Cameron's being nosey."

Fallery laughed to herself. _Nice way to cover it House…nice. _"Before you hang up, she doesn't know everything." Click. House's phone went dead.

Chase turned around to reveal blood red cerebrospinal fluid. House pushed the door open so he could get a better glimpse of it, but he didn't even bother to hold the door for Cameron, allowing it to smack her in the nose. But Frostfur easily snaked around Cameron and into the room.

"Get a catheter in there and drain the rest of the blood. Foreman, go steal us a spot at the front of the line for the MRI." As Chase was inserting the catheter, House handed the sample of fluid to Cameron. "Take this to the lab."

Cameron was still rubbing her nose and spitefully took the sample and walked out the door. Chase looked up. "Got it."

"Good," House nodded. "now go get me a ruben."

Chase shrugged, knowing that the argument for this would be entirely futile.

Now alone in the room, House pulled up a chair next to the sleeping beauty, Cuddy. The nurses had cleaned her up quite a bit and now she was looking more elegant than ever. Curls fell away from her face gracefully and House brushed them aside with his hand. He didn't notice how much blood was flowing into the collection, nor the slight twitch of Cuddy's hand.

But as he fixed her hair so he could fully see her face, her fingers weakly curled around his hand. "My hair looks fine." Cuddy mumbled softly, her eyes squinting against the bright lights of the room. "Look at you…" she laughed gently. "You look even more of a mess than you usually do."

House gently rubbed the palm of her hand, moving his thumb in slow circles over Cuddy's soft, creamy skin. Cuddy's sudden gain of consciousness proved that the pressure from the fluid in her spine was suppressing brain function. But House also couldn't ignore how pleased he was that Cuddy was regaining consciousness. "I look a mess, you—"

Cuddy playfully, yet weakly, slapped his hand. "Don't even get started on me. I don't even want to look at myself."

A hint of a smile came over House's face. "So I'll do all of the looking for you." He traced his fingers over her skin, watching the goosebumps rise on her skin as he went along. "You're a bad man." She muttered.

"And you're a bad driver." House slurred sarcastically.

Cuddy's soft gaze was secretly raising goosebumps on House's skin, too. But they remained hidden from her view. "That was not my fault. I happen to be an excellent driver…and _run_ner."

"That was uncalled for."

"You asked for it. And what is with this cat? It won't stop rubbing my belly."

House leaned forward a planted a soft kiss of Cuddy's lips. "She likes you."

She yanked her head back, Frostfur's belly rub reminded Cuddy of something. "The baby…"

"…is fine." House answered before she could finish her question.

"Really?"

"Really."

Cuddy sighed happily. "Good. I can't believe that this one actually took. Proves how much in vitro doesn't work."

"It's not half as much fun either."

There was a knock against the glass. It was Dr. Fallery. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But may I have a moment with the both of you?"

"Ooh, we're in trouble." House mocked.

"Please, Dr. House this is serious." House closed his mouth and Frostfur abandoned Cuddy to reserve a place to sit near the bed on the floor.

Cuddy sat up slightly, but when she realized that it hurt too much, she sat back down. "What? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Well…" Dr. Fallery started. Her aged eyes seemed to be searching for the right way to answer this. "You have, or are going to have rather, triplets."

"Oh my!" Cuddy cried. She felt like crying and did just so. "You have got to be joking!"

Fallery smiled. "No, I am not." She gave House a gentle punch on the arm. "House knocked you up good. Whatever he did to you, and I do not wish that you go into detail, but it worked. Amazingly. I never thought that anything would work honestly, but…I do suppose I was wrong."

House was happy…in his House sort of way. Although he was extremely ecstatic on the inside, he kept his cool on the outside. But he did notice something odd… "If it was all just good news you wouldn't have been so hesitant to answer. So, what's the bad news?"

"You are very perceptive, Dr. House. But I do ask Lisa, that you are calm and do not overreact. You have an ectopic pregnancy with one of the fetuses. Now, the fetus is not completely in the fallopian tube, but partially. We hope that it will manage to fall back into the uterus, but there is still the risk of a rupture."

Cuddy's heart was beating fast and she could feel her nerves on edge. "But the risk of a rupture is lowered, right?"

"Yes, since only the feet appear to be stuck, but that could cause problems mainly during delivery. We'll most likely have to do a C-section, but if your 'water breaks' early then there is a chance that that baby will drown in the amniotic fluid while the other two come out just fine. I do not wish to scare you, but I thought that it would only be fair if you knew."

Cuddy stared off into the distance, House moved himself from the chair and next to her on the bed where he held her as Cuddy let the tears fall freely from her face.

House stared at Frostfur, who in turn stared back at him. Maybe the cat wasn't here to tell of the death of Cuddy, but of one of the babies. Maybe she was giving a warning, but even still she refused to leave Cuddy. Five hours had past, so Frostfur was wrong. No one was dead.

But House remembered how the study that he read on this cat included an increase in its death diagnostic power over time. Maybe she knew something that he didn't; maybe she was only warning them. Maybe, just maybe, this cat knew what was going on the whole time and was here to stay with Cuddy and guide her through it.

But whatever was going to happen, the once unfriendly cat, came to like Cuddy and maybe even House a little. At this point it so seemed that Cuddy would have to wind up adopting this cat. But maybe it would help to have a pet around, because the hardest times, weren't even here yet.

_**The next chapter will go a few months into the future. But don't think that the drama stops here. It's not over yet! It can only get tenser from here! Thanks for reading and please review. Reviews make me smile and it keeps my world spinning, because it would be a shame if it stopped. **_


	4. Appointment

_3 months later… _

Cuddy sat eagerly in the waiting room of the OB/GYN office next door to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in the miniature medical complex. She had showed her insurance, filled out the paperwork, and was now waiting for an appointment with Dr. Fallery. She glanced around the newly built room she was in and noted the beige walls and beautiful flower décor around the room.

_Looks like the hospital's money was well spent on this. _Normally, Cuddy would have met Dr. Fallery on the fourth floor of the hospital, but now obstetrics and gynecology had their own building apart from the madness of the hospital.

House's hand was in Cuddy's and he too looked around the lobby. "If obstetrics can get their own building, I want my own building."

Cuddy looked at House and she laughed. "What? So you can avoid patients?"

Sarcastically, House said, "No, of course not. I just want my own cozy office so that I can enjoy making them better in the comfort of my own building."

"And you are going to accomplish that in an office?"

House gave Cuddy a cute smile. "I sure am."

Cuddy smacked him on the hand, like a mother berates her child. "No, you just want to avoid patients. Just because you are dating the Dean of Medicine, does not mean that you get a cut of the hospital's budget….or your own building."

Mocking a childish voice, House gave her a boo-boo face. "But I want it now, Mommy."

"I'm going to be hearing that enough when I have the kids."

"You mean _we_ have the kids." House said affirmatively.

Cuddy seemed a little stricken by the comment. "You only promised me that if I had died in that accident that you'd take care of my children…if they made it. The night that all of this happened…you said that you never really wanted a part of any of this. You were just another donor."

House put his hand on her belly. "Everybody lies."

Cuddy smiled to herself on the outside, but was in pure bliss on the inside. _He wants to stay. _"Do you honestly mean that?"

"Lisa Cuddy?" A nurse called.

House's beeper went off and the page read "Code Blue". "My patient right now is classifiably dead. I'm sorry Lisa, I have to go."

"Lisa Cuddy?" The nurse's voice said agitatedly.

"I'll be right there, damn it!" Cuddy yelled back.

House looked at her, noting her growing belly that was even bigger than a normal pregnant woman's. But then again, she was having triplets. "We can talk about this later. I'm really am sorry. And that is really something coming from me considering that I am never sorry about anything."

Cuddy just smiled. "Ok. Fine. We'll talk about this over dinner."

------------------------------------------

"Dr. Fallery?" A nurse said from behind her. She was in the office records, looking for a patient's missing file amongst the boxes and shelving piled high to the ceiling.

"What?" She answered without looking up, while keeping her face buried in files.

"There is a patient here for you and she is quite…umm…aggressive?"

"In what way?"

The nurse fidgeted nervously. "Well I was just calling her to come to the exam room. And I did so many times when she didn't respond, so I got a little agitated. So she yelled at me."

Fallery sighed. "Someone is always yelling at you and do you know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you are annoying and you annoy everyone. You have come in here to complain about a patient, because you couldn't handle being yelled at. This is the fifth patient who has yelled at you today. Who is it this time?"

"Lisa Cuddy."

"Congratulations. You have just annoyed and have been yelled at by the Dean of Medicine." Dr. Fallery brushed by the nurse aggressively and to the exam room.

---------------------------------------

Cuddy was sitting on the exam table and was twiddling her thumbs. Was House really serious? Did he really want to be with her? No, that was unlike House. But why was he so convincing? Maybe…maybe…he really wanted this. The kids…her. The door flew open and shook Cuddy from her thoughts.

It was just Dr. Fallery. "Sorry I left you waiting. I was looking for something. How are we doing?"

Cuddy sighed. "Good, I hope. That is what you are here to tell me."

Fallery pulled up the portable Ultrasound machine. She pulled Cuddy's silk vintage magenta blouse over her belly. "My goodness, you look almost full term. Then again, you are having three." Fallery applied the gel to her belly. "Let's have a look here."

Fallery was carefully looking at the monitor, but Cuddy was almost too scared to even look. "We have some good news, but not completely. Although the one is not completely out, it seems to be that one foot has wiggled out of your tube."

"Really?" Cuddy turned to look. It may not be the best news, but it was good news.

"Not bad if I may say. And you have…two girls and one boy. Congratulations, Lisa honey!"

Cuddy just laughed hysterically. She was more then happy. "Can I see?"

"Sure." Fallery pushed the monitor closer to Cuddy so she could see.

Cuddy melted when she saw them. They were so cute. All curled together, sleeping it seemed. She did manage to note a small anomaly amongst the baby sweethearts. "What is that?" Cuddy said pointing to a small wavy, white line on the screen.

"Hmm…could be a glitch. Let me apply more of that gel." Fallery did just as she said, but it didn't move or change. It was still there." Fallery forced up a smile. "Umm…it…it could be the machine. My technicians aren't in until next week. So I'm going to reschedule an appointment for you exactly next week at the same time. Take this card to the front."

Cuddy wiped off her belly and stared at Fallery. "Is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

Fallery just looked at the floor. "I…honestly, I'm not sure. I mean, please don't worry. We'll know for sure next week."

"Please, Catalina…" Cuddy's eyes watered a little. "What is it?"

"I don't know just yet, Lisa. I just don't know…"

------------------------------------------

Cuddy knocked on the door of House's office. He was sitting inside playing with his PSP. She stepped it with tear streaked eyes. House limped over to her and took her in his arms. "What? What happened?"

"Everything seemed fine…" Cuddy sniffled. "The one baby was starting to free itself from my fallopian tube. Catalina told me that there were two girls and one boy. They were so cute…"

House squeezed her. "Well that's great. So, what could be the matter?"

"When I looked at the monitor, I saw the babies. God, were they the sweetest things that I had ever seen. But I noticed this little wavy line on the screen. Catalina just thought it was a glitch. But when she looked again…it wasn't. "Cuddy started to sob. "She got nervous and wouldn't tell me what it was. What if it's dangerous?"

House ran a hand gently through her hair, stroking her has she cried. "Don't worry…don't worry."

She beat her fists against his chest. "I have to worry. I just have to. I can't have anything else go wrong here. I just can't lose anymore. This is my last chance, Greg. My last chance…"

House pulled her away and forced her to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. "Nothing is going to happen. It _will_ be fine." He grabbed a tissue from his desk and wiped her eyes dry. "Come on. Let's just relax and go out to dinner."

Cuddy blew her nose. "You don't have to be so nice."

"Fine. Did I mention how suggestive that shirt is? It's the most low cut one you have even worn. Are Deans of Medicine allowed to dress like that? I should report you."

Cuddy just smiled. "That's the House I know and love."

House ushered her out of the door and told her to go to the car and that he'd be there in a moment. Of course he'd saved his patient as usual and was the hero, but before he left he had one last stop to make.

He found his feet traveling in the direction of Wilson's office. And as usual, without knocking, he stomped into the room. Wilson looked up from his work. "Did it ever occur to you to knock?"

"Did it ever occur to you to lock your door so I'd have to knock?"

Wilson sat his pen down. "Actually it did. But then I'd realize that if I did that, you climb in through the window again. I was thinking about having the roof outlook knocked down, but even still you'd find a way in."

"You sound like me." House took a seat.

"I've been hanging around you too much." Wilson examined House. "You didn't ask her yet did you?"

"I'm no good at these things. I thought I'd ask you. You have tons of experience with matters like this."

Wilson leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Do you always have to do that to me? Just ask her, House. She's not going to deny you. She's just as lonely as you are, with kids on the way."

"It's just like me to commit to anything."

Wilson just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then now is the best time to learn how. It's not or never, House."

_**There will be great news on the way for Cuddy, but there will be even worse news to come. It'll be a happy/sad chapter coming up, but it's not over yet! If you are wondering where Frostfur went this chapter, she was left at Cuddy's home, but will be making a comeback next chapter! And no news is good news with that cat around. Also expect some shocking news next chapter! Thanks for reading and thank you to all of last chapter's reviewers! Please R and R!!!! Reviews make me the blissfully happy person that I am!!**_


	5. Love and Life

_**I've been on vacation…so that's why I haven't updated lately and I've had so much work to do. I've been super busy, but I just managed to crank out this update amongst the work. But I have noticed that keeping House in perfect character for this story is hard. So please forgive me if he's a bit out of character. **_

Cuddy allowed House to drive her car to whatever restaurant he was taking her to. He insisted on driving so Cuddy would either have to ride on House's motorcycle or allow him to drive her car. And the motorcycle wasn't an option. She had made a quick change of clothing, going with the traditional 'little black dress' and allowing her curls to cascade all over.

House had his eyes paved to the road and was hoping that he didn't miss the restaurant that Wilson had given him directions to. He could have driven past it for all he knew. House himself was semi dressed up. He wore a plain white T-shirt under his black dress jacket and had thankfully (In Cuddy's mind) substituted his jeans for some dress pants.

As House pulled into the parking lot, Cuddy's eyes widened in surprise. _Wow…this is quite an…elegant place. Hmm…The Flamingo's Nest? Isn't this where Wilson…no, Lisa stop yourself. Don't even get your imagination going. You are just here for dinner. _

_I expected her to be stunned, but this is a little ridiculous. _"Are we going to go in or just stare?"

Cuddy shook her head. "Isn't this a bit…pricy?"

House rolled his eyes. "Apparently. Only real expensive restaurants have plastic flamingos on the walkway." He teased.

Cuddy gave him a jab in the ribs. "You are not funny. Because this must be super expensive because they are not plastic, they're porcelain."

-----------------------------

Cuddy and House were seated in their own cozy little corner of the restaurant. It was a nice place with a homey atmosphere, soothingly maroon walls, and cute little antiques on shelves.

They ordered salads for a small appetizer and seems so conflicted on what to get for dinner itself. Cuddy just stared, forcing her eyes to avoid the prices. She was trying not to make herself feel bad by spending too much. _Do I want seafood or pasta? Maybe I'll get both. But…why did House want to go so expensive? Why am I really here? _

_This is making me more nervous than I could have expected… _House just thumbed the menu knowing that he didn't really like anything that was listed on the menus anyway. He could have taken her somewhere simple…but this needed perfection. It needed exact planning.

"And what would you like for the main course?" The waiter asked. He seemed impatient enough.

"Umm…" Cuddy hesitated knowing that she was still completely unsure. "I'll have the lobster linguini."

The waiter stared at House waiting for him to answer. House decided that he'd just look down at the menu and get the first thing his eyes hit. "I'll have the same thing as the beautiful woman in black…with the too low cut top." House just couldn't get that one by without a comment.

Cuddy just half-frowned, half-smiled at him. _I saw that coming. _

"And for a wine?" The waiter didn't seem the least bit amused by House.

"Chardonnay."

Cuddy just sat there and twiddled her thumbs under the table. She rubbed her growing belly and suddenly reminded herself of the three little sweet hearts resting inside of her. "House, I can't have wine. Have you completely forgotten that I'm pregnant?"

"No, I didn't. How could anyone forget that you're pregnant…your belly only peeks out from under all your clothes."

Cuddy fell silent suddenly. She knew that somewhere something was wrong. There was a danger inside of her and it could potentially harm her to-be children. The worry and anxiety gripped her, paralyzing her, if only for a moment. "And weren't you listening?" House intruded upon her thoughts. "I got you whatever their non-alcoholic special was."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening. Just off on a distant planet."

House frowned. "Stop worrying."

"How can I not worry?!" Cuddy yelled in her loudest whisper.

"Do you think that you worrying is going to make a difference? Nothing is going to change if you worry or not. If it's bad news, then we take it and keep moving on. You know Lisa, life isn't nice. When something goes wrong or you screw up, life slaps you in the face and keeps moving on whether you go along or not. You are worrying and the world is still spinning."

"How dare you…" Cuddy felt the anger drain from her voice. House was right and she knew it. What hurt most was having to admit it. "…be so right."

"I'm always right." House said matter-of-factly.

Cuddy smiled. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

The waiter dropped the wine and a non-alcoholic strawberry concoction in front of Cuddy. She stared at the chardonnay and thought of a song. (Ironic by Alanis Morrisette to be exact) "It's a black fly in your Chardonnay. A little bit ironic, don't you think?"

"Nothing is more ironic than our little romance." House said flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"Man meets woman. He likes her. Man gets the woman pregnant and sees it as the perfect time to admit his feelings, so he can avoid the fear of rejection, and ask her to marry him in a fancy restaurant."

Cuddy was taking a sip of her drink at the time and she spit it right back into her cup. And stammered and jammed her words together. "Did…you…did…didyoujustsaywhatIthinkyousaid?"

'_It's not like me to commit to anything.' _

_Wilson just shrugged his shoulders. 'Well, then now is the best time to learn how. It's now or never House." _

House knew that Wilson was right and he pulled the small black box out of his pocket. Opening it in front of Cuddy, he revealed a beautiful, shimmering diamond ring with three tiny diamonds on each side. House found the words to say, "Lisa, I'm a jerk and you know it. You're pregnant and it's apparent. But…I…I love you. Will you marry me?"

Cuddy's eyes filled with tears and her throat closed up, restricting any vocal speech at all. _Someone hit me…I must be dreaming. _"Yes. Of course…I just can't believe that this just happened…"

House smirked. "Neither do I."

Cuddy smiled and pulled her chair around closer to him. "I love you, too."

Engaged or not…House will be House. "That's means that the nice ass and fun bags are my property."

Cuddy punched him. "Damn it, House!!!!"

----------------------------------------

The time had come and the appointment was here. She was sitting alone in the lobby. House was once again working on a case and between that they had to plan a birth, wedding, and get a place to live together. Cuddy never could have imagined things going so well.

They chose to hide their engagement for a little while. It would become the hospital's gossip for the next century, at least. But Cuddy had a nagging feeling about this appointment. And it wasn't just her nerves…that stupid cat followed her to the appointment.

Frostfur was currently sleeping on her belly and Cuddy didn't welcome the extra weight. The staff of the ICU really wanted Frostfur back, but the cat just wouldn't leave. No matter how many times she tried to give her back, she always came back to Cuddy. And that bothered her more than she realized.

"Lisa? C'mon, let's go." Instead of being greeted by a nurse, Dr. Catalina Fallery ushered her into an exam room quickly.

Frostfur sat outside the exam room and Cuddy lay down on the exam table. Fallery seemed to be going in slow motion today…almost afraid of what she'd see. After applying the gel, she hesitated to even start using the ultrasound. But after mumbling something to herself, she began.

And there it was. That little string-like white strand. Fallery ran over to her phone and called for an emergency consult. Cuddy was too scared to even question Fallery or the other doctors who came in and stared at it with the same grave expression.

Finally, Cuddy spoke up after the doctors for the consultation left. "What is wrong? What is going on?"

Fallery sighed before speaking. "That is an amniotic band. Apparently, it hasn't attached to any of the babies, so that is good. But generally speaking…it isn't good at all."

Cuddy wished she had brushed up on her obstetrics. "What do you mean?"

"That band is made up of the same stuff the amniotic sac is. As you can apparently see, one part is attached to the sac, while the other end is free floating. That free floating end, if it attaches to one of the fetuses, it will cause amniotic band syndrome, or ABS for short."

"What is the symptomatology if this band attaches?" Cuddy's voice was unsteady.

"This is a rare condition, and the chances increase as the babies grow. And since you have triplets the risk will skyrocket. If it attaches to an extremity it could have clubfoot, not have a limb, or even cause syndactyly. But…if it attaches to the cord, the baby could die."

It was at this point that Cuddy began to cry…


End file.
